valkyriecrusadefandomcom-20200215-history
Arava
allies' ATK 550% • DEF 100% up / 5% chance |skill lv10 = All allies' ATK 550% • DEF 100% up / 30% chance |procs = 1 |skill 2 = Time Spiral |skill 2 lv1 = 【Autoskill】 When the unit's soldiers fall below a certain amount, all allies recover 100% / 30% chance |procs 2 = 3 |skill g = ☆Time Spiral |skill g lv1 = All allies' ATK 700% • DEF 200% up / 5% chance |skill g lv10 = All allies' ATK 700% • DEF 200% up / 30% chance |procs g = 1 |skill g2 = ☆Time Spiral |skill g2 lv1 = 【Autoskill】 When the unit's soldiers fall below a certain amount, all allies recover 100% / 40% chance |procs g2 = 3 |skill x = ★Time Spiral |skill x lv1 = All allies' ATK 700% • DEF 200% up / 10% chance |skill x lv10 = All allies' ATK 700% • DEF 200% up / 35% chance |procs x = 2 |skill x2 = ★Time Spiral |skill x2 lv1 = 【Autoskill】 When the unit's soldiers fall below a certain amount, all allies recover 100% / 50% chance |procs x2 = 4 |max level 0 = 90 |cost 0 = 165 |atk 0 = 23999 / 41999 |def 0 = 25999 / 47998 |soldiers 0 = 29999 / 47999 |max level 1 = 90 |cost 1 = 170 |atk 1 = 25999 / 49999 |def 1 = 27999 / 49999 |soldiers 1 = 35000 / 49999 |max level 2 = 90 |cost 2 = 170 |atk 2 = 25999 / 49999 |def 2 = 27999 / 49999 |soldiers 2 = 35000 / 49999 |max level 3 = 90 |cost 3 = 170 |atk 3 = 25999 / 49999 |def 3 = 27999 / 49999 |soldiers 3 = 35000 / 49999 |max level 4 = 100 |cost 4 = 190 |atk 4 = 31999 / 54999 |def 4 = 39999 / 54999 |soldiers 4 = 39999 / 54999 |max level g = 110 |cost g = 210 |atk g = 44799 / / |def g = 55999 / / |soldiers g = 51999 / / |max level x = 130 |cost x = 273 |atk x = 92300 / / |def x = 89999 / / |soldiers x = 93100 / / |medals 0 = 21000 |gold 0 = 210000 |medals 1 = 25000 |gold 1 = 230000 |medals 2 = 27000 |gold 2 = 250000 |medals 3 = 29000 |gold 3 = 270000 |medals 4 = 30000 |gold 4 = 300000 |medals g = 42000 |gold g = 420000 |medals x = 50000 |gold x = 500000 |description = This mage withdrew from the world, for she knows its future and past. |friendship = My power brings doom to the world, yet you still seek it? |meet = I knew you were coming and that you would seek my power. |battle start = I know how this will end. |battle end = You can't change the future. |friendship max = I believe your bright purpose can change the dark future. |friendship event = We must uncover your bright purpose. Only then can we save the Celestial Realm from ruin. |rebirth = The destruction in the future is still unchanged but is this.. I've seen a slight shift and maybe because of hope.. Maybe I can change the future with my powers.. |awaken chance = 15 |awaken crystal = 1 |awaken orb = 5 |awaken l = 25 |awaken m = 35 |awaken s = 50 |rebirth chance = 100 |rebirth item 1 = Frost Flora |rebirth item 1 count = 10 |likeability 0 = I knew you were coming and that you would seek my power. |likeability 1 = I knew you were coming and that you would seek my power. |likeability 2 = I knew you were coming and that you would seek my power. |availability = }} Category:Legendary Archwitch Category:AkkeyJin